


Midnight Treat

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolate, Midnight Worries, Post - Deathly Hallows, Sibilings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chocolate frog in the middle of the night solves everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This is even after the epilogue of Deathly Hallows, when all three Potter children are at school (and sorted into Gryffindor.)

“James, what are you doing out of bed?” Lily asked, walking towards her brother. James Sirius Potter was slouched in one of the cushioned chairs by the fire; though the fire had died hours ago. He turned around as he saw his younger sister approaching.

“Lily, it’s nothing. Go back to bed.” He said, turning back around. The red haired girl carried on walking until she was standing next to her brother. She was wearing a dressing gown, lovingly embroided by their grandma Molly.

“Something’s wrong. Tell me James.” Lily persisted, sitting on the arm of the chair.

“Really, it’s nothing Lily.” James repeated. Lily put her arms around James’s neck and he opened his arms for her hug.

“Is it your OWLs?” Lily questioned. Something told James he couldn’t lie to his younger sister. She had that keen sense their mum did.

“No, it’s not my OWLs. Over the summer holidays, dad told me about his parents. I know he told me I was named after his dad, but he told me what happened when he was a baby. Why he is sometimes called ‘The Chosen One’.” James explained, shifting in the chair.

“Dad said it was because he defeated Voldemort.” Lily chipped in.

“He did. But in order to defeat Voldemort, something really bad happened to dad. He...” James continued but a smaller voice cut him off.

“His parents died didn’t they?” Albus interrupted, appearing behind them. James swivelled around and Lily looked up at him wide-eyed.

“His parents died?” she repeated. Albus walked over and sat in the chair next to his older brother.

“Yes Lily. They were killed by Voldemort.” Albus continued.

“Why?” she asked, her big eyes twinkling.

“I don’t think we should be telling you this Lily. Dad probably wants to tell you himself, when you’re older.” James said firmly. Albus opened his mouth as if to complain, but decided against it. Lily nodded and slipped her hand into her dressing gown pocket. She pulled out three chocolate frogs and passed two to her brothers.

“Here, chocolate makes everything better.” She said, opening her own. The magic treat tried to jump but she grabbed it with her other hand. James opened his and quickly bit the head off the frog.

“Lily, where’d you get these?” Albus asked, reluctant to open his.

“Uncle George sent them with some Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes stuff. I think it was a ‘become-the-new-pranksters’ present.” Lily explained, finishing her chocolate frog. Albus seemed content with that answer and began eating the chocolate.

“What card did you get Lily?” James asked, looking at the face of Albus Dumbledore. Lily plucked the card out and saw the face of her father’s best friend.

“Look, I got Uncle Ron!” Lily said excitedly. Albus looked at his and sighed.

“I got Morgana.” He complained, thinking of his collection.

“I’ll trade with you.” Lily offered, holding out the chocolate card. Albus considered for a moment then switched the cards.

“Thanks Lily.” Albus said, reading the information of the Ronald Weasley card.

“Al, he’s our uncle, we know everything that’s on that card.” James pointed out.

“Yeah, well he’s always so proud of it.” Lily added, slowly turning the card in her hand from side-to-side.

“Didn’t he say it was his greatest achievement? And he fought against Voldemort.” Albus asked, chuckling.

“Yeah, mum was right about her brothers: they can be idiots.” James pointed out. “Come on, we should be asleep. McGonagall could come in any minute.” James got up, ushering his two younger siblings upstairs. Lily went up the girls’ stairs, waving her brothers goodnight, and the two brothers walked up.

“I’m sorry if I crossed a line.” Albus said.

“It’s okay; I think dad just wants to tell us all when we’re ready. Get some sleep Al.” James said fondly, messing up the younger boy’s dark hair. Albus squirmed away and tried to flatten his hair, saying goodnight and ducking into his room.


End file.
